Prodigal
by Lauramebob
Summary: Tony's estranged sister is back in New York, can their relationship be salvaged? OC/?
1. Reunited

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers-if I did I'd have Tony and Bruce entertain me at work (which happens to bein a lab ). I only own Ivy.**

Tony was down in his lab as usual when Jarvis announced that he had a visitor in the penthouse

"Who? " He asked making his way to the elevator.

"They requested for me not so say Sir."

Tony sighed , "Jarvis, remember that little talk we had about letting just anyone into the upper levels?"

"With respect Sir, I believe you know her quite well."

Her? Tony mentally compiled a list of previous one night stands, past employees, deranged/obsessed fans...

As soon as Tony stepped out of the elevator he froze. A woman with curly waist length brown hair was lounging on one of the plush couches as if she owned the place, although her tapping foot and drumming fingers betrayed how uncomfortable she really was. Pepper sat in one of the armchairs also looking a little uncomfortable. The brunette woman looked over at Tony and gave a wide smile.

"Get. Out." Tony spat making his way to the bar.

"Hello to you to." The woman said with a humourless chuckle.

"What do you want?" Tony poured himself a glass of whiskey and downed it in one gulp.

"Don't." He warned noticing the womans disapproving look,

"I don't want anything." She said holding her hands up in a placating gesture,

"I 'm moving back to New York and just thought I'd check in...and maybe see if you'd finally-"

"What do you think?" Tony poured himself another drink; the woman bowed her head slightly.

"Obviously not. I'll leave you to it." She stood up and made her way over to the elevator and pressed the down button, fighting to keep her composure until the doors closed.

"Who was that Tony?" Pepper asked, Tony snorted in response.

"Shockingly I'm not the black sheep of the Stark family."

Steve made his way back after a jog around the city, things had been quite for the past few months leaving him with a lot of pent up energy. He did a quick scan of the street as he made his way up the steps to the tower, a little ritual he had developed. No matter how many times he did it he always noticed something new. What he did not notice was the young woman just leaving and consequently running into him.

"Watch where you're going!" she snapped.

"Excuse me Miss." Steve said out of habit more than anything. She'd run into him after all.

"No, I'm sorry." She said running a hand through her hair before looking up at him with wet eyes and a sad smile. "My fault, I shouldn't have snapped at you."

"Are you alright Miss." Steve asked taking note of her distress, she nodded rapidly.

"Fine, just a bad morning is all, and don't call me Miss." She moved around him and made her way down the steps. "My name's Ivy." She called back "Ivy Stark."


	2. Surprise secret

**Usual disclaimer: I don't own Avengers. Watch out for the f-word a couple of times.**

Ivy made a valiant effort of trying not to start bawling on the subway, but some tears did manage to escape. She just couldn't believe that Tony was still holding a grudge-it had been twelve years for Gods sake, and Tony wasn't exactly blameless.

Her inner pity party was cut short as she came to her stop in Brooklyn. As she walked the short distance to her apartment herself pity was replaced by anger. Who the fuck did that smug git actually think he was!? Was he expecting her to come on her knees begging for forgiveness (probably yes), well if that's what he was expecting he was sadly mistaken, and why was it up to her to try and fix things anyway?

"Tony Stark, kiss my ass." She muttered sourly as she barged into the apartment and slammed the door behind her.

"It went well then?" Chris asked from the couch. Mark poked his head around the door and gave a sympathetic smile.

"I need hugs." Ivy stated leaning against the wall, "and alcohol."

"So let me get this straight." Pepper stated, "that woman was your sister, who you haven't seen since she was seventeen...and you just let her walk out."

"Pretty much." Tony stated "and let the record show that I didn't let her walk out-I _kicked _her out."

Pepper sighed, fingering a small rectangle of card which bore a phone number and email address.

"You're an ass Tony."

Any retort that Tony had died when the elevator door opened and a confused looking Steve walked out.

"Ivy Stark?"

Tony snatched the piece of card from Pepper and slid off his bar stool.

"Miss Potts, if you could please fill Cap in. I'll be down in the lab."

He had some thinking to do.

"_Seems to me like she's reaching out to you." Pepper looked at the card she had spotted where Ivy had been sitting. Tony snorted._

"_And that's supposed to make me happy? Trust me Pep, she's trouble."_

"_Look Tony, she's the only family you have left. I know for a fact the other Avengers would kill to be in your position right now. Maybe you should hear her out."_

"Jarvis, bring up everything you have on my dear sweet sister." Holographic files appeared showing a mass of school records and such.

"Ok, so College in Connecticut, graduated with honours, kindergarten teacher, last job in San Fransisco, blah blah blah."

One file caught his eye. Curious, he bought it to the front of the holographic pile.

"You little-" He pulled out his cell phone and started angrily punching in numbers.

The room started spinning slightly as Ivy downed another glass of wine. That was one trait the Starks seemed to share.

"I mean, is it me? You think I made a mistake going over there?" she asked, digging her fork into the slab of chocolate cake Mark had shoved in front of her.

"Sweetie, I distinctly remember saying when you suggested it 'I think that would be a huge mistake'." Mark said, sipping his own glass of wine and running his fingers through Chris' shoulder length blond hair.

"Shut up." Ivy grumbled aiming a half-arsed kick at him.

She set down her plate when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She dug it out and quickly glanced at the screen. It was a number she didn't know.

"Hello?"

"I have a niece?"

Ivy was forced to momentarily hold the phone away from her ear or risk being deafened.

"Tony?"

"When the Hell were you planning on telling me that minor detail?"

Ivy could feel her anger rising again.

"Her name's Molly and she's seven. Anything else?"

"Answer the question Ivy!"

"By the time I was pregnant you'd made it perfectly clear you wanted nothing to do with me. And how the Hell did you even find out about her?"

"I have my ways , and I still don't see why you didn't tell me."

Ivy spluttered and shot Chris and Mark an I-want-to-watch-him-slowly-die look

"What did I just say?! Every other time I tried to get in touch with you, you made a point of ignoring me."

"Ok kids." Chris said, taking the phone from Ivy, "Time and place for this and over the phone while Ivy's half toasted is not it. Tony if you want to talk this out, Ivy will be at Stark Tower at 2pm tomorrow. Bye bye." And with that he pressed the end call button.

In different parts of the city two siblings simultaneously uttered the same phrase:

"What the fuck?"

**Reviews keep Hulk happy ;) **


End file.
